Gel electrophoresis is a commonly used and well-known technique for segregating mixtures. A gel matrix is used as a medium for the molecules to move therethrough at different rates based on their characteristics when an electric current is applied to the gel. Its usage is mainly found in the biotechnology area such as DNA sequencing or cloning.
Gel tanks for performing electrophoresis are available from different commercial manufacturers, with models dedicated to gel being held in a vertical position are popular among users. Numerous designs are available to attach the gel plates to the main body of the apparatus that are convenient and leak-proof.